The Poems of the Lord of the Rings
by KERNTKitty
Summary: A collection of poems about the beloved characters of LOTR. So far, Smeagol, Frodo, Merry, Sam, Aragorn, Frodo 2, Éowyn 1 & 2, and Orc are posted. Most recent chapter: Éowyn 2 and a horrible Orc haiku. Next is Elrond!
1. Smeagol

**Review, please? Matrixelf, here it is!**

****

****

**_Sméagol_**

The riverbank so cool and wet  
Watching a big golden sun set  
At the end of my line a sweet fish flops  
Sméagol, Sméagol is my name!

Birthday present, we wants it, we does  
So we takes it and far away we goes  
Sun is friend no more, stay away!  
Only our precious, our precious we wants!

The Baggins finds our nice little hole  
And plays a game, its life is the goal  
But no! our birthday present is gone  
Lost, lost, and Baggins to blame!

We wanders far and the shadows we haunts  
Find our precious, that's what we wants  
Nasty Elves catch us but then we escapes  
Gone, gone, to find my love again!

Orcses catch us and hurt us, my love,  
But Gollum gets free again to rove  
Nasty Hobbit wears it on a chain  
Follow it, follow it, take it for us!

We trick nasty Hobbitses but fat one, he knows,  
His nasty eyes watch us wherever we goes  
So we fool the master again, yes we does,  
Kill Hobbitses, kill them, where nobody sees!

To Her we take them, but yet they escapes!  
Kill them, yes, then the precious we takes  
Far into Mordor we follow them still  
To take it, to take it, and have my precious again!

In the deep, dark pit of the Mountain of Fire,  
We hits the fat one and yet we don't tire  
We takes it, we feels it, we're happy once more  
But down, down, we falls, and Gollum is no more.


	2. Frodo

**Second chapter! R&R!**

_**Frodo**_

The green of the Shire  
Is my home  
There I live  
My carefree life  
Iam truly happy  
But what is this ring  
I am chosen to bear?  
A trinket of my uncle's  
Keep it secret  
Keep it safe  
Is what I am instructed  
But I would never think  
To let it come to harm  
The doom of the world  
In the form of gold  
The fiery letters  
Whisper to me  
Every time I wear it  
The tendrils twine tighter  
Until I can hardly breathe  
I hate the foul feel of it  
But I can't let it go  
So I will take it to Mordor  
Without knowing the way  
I must finish this quest  
But will I be able  
To do my duty?  
The Mountain of Doom  
Spits fiery contempt  
Daring me to drop  
The band of gold I hold  
It should be so simple  
Why is it so hard?  
I won't destroy it  
I will keep it forever  
I had hoped that I could trust  
One who was so like myself  
But he took my finger  
And my precious  
As he died  
The taste of freedom  
Is too much pain  
I want to die  
But my friend doesn't let me  
To the Grey Havens I go  
With Gandalf the White  
And for the first time  
Since I set eyes on the Ring  
I am happy.


	3. Merry

**Here is the 3rd chappy! R&R peoples!**

****

**_Merry_: **_A drinking song- what else?_

The Shire is such a comfortable place  
With pranks to play galore.  
Me and cousin Pippin  
Make quite the pair, I'm sure!  
With beer dark brown and meadows green  
I live my young life happily

But what's wrong with cousin Frodo?  
We will help him on his way  
Out of the Shire, and to Bree  
To Rivendell, where Elves make merry  
Then on to Mordor where dark is day  
With an Elf, a Dwarf, a Man, and Strider  
And Gandalf to light the way  
The four of us from the Shire green  
Set out on our big adventure

But it ends up to be not quite so fun  
For Uruks make unpleasant company  
And treacherous wizards  
And mountains cold  
And caves deep and dark.  
But Treebeard's songs and mumblings  
Make homesickness a petty thing

So cousin Pip and me, we go  
To fight brave battles of our own  
And before you know it, here we go,  
Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan am I!  
But Theoden says I'm too small  
To fight for the freedom of us all  
But the warrior Dernhelm can see I'm brave  
Although my head stands not too tall

And the Witch King of Angmar  
What a nasty chap!  
With a voice like dry leaves  
And a mace of death  
He smote Theoden cruelly as I watched  
And near killed friend Dernhelm as well

But lo! Dernhelm is my lady Éowyn!  
So from behind him I came  
As he threatened her fair life  
And though it burned my blade and arm  
I struck at him with all the Shire's worth  
And with my lady's pains and mine  
We struck the Nazgul to ruin then!

And that is the story of my adventure and me  
Then I returned to the Green Dragon's ale!


	4. Sam the Faithful

**This is my favorite of the four I have written so far. Just because Sam is so awesomely devoted.**

_**Sam **_

Just a gardener am I  
Take no notice of humble me  
Not when I listen under the window  
Not when I keep Frodo company  
Just a gardener am I  
Charged with the care of my friend  
"Don't you leave him," Gandalf said  
And I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

I was with him when the Riders came  
And when Strider joined our company  
And when he was stabbed at Weathertop  
He left me for a time when Arwen rode up  
To bear him to safety in the valley of Elves  
But when he woke I was there again  
I left him when I had to, but not by choice  
Because I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

I left his side when he went to council  
But hidden in the bushes I kept him safe  
I joined him again when he took on the quest  
He won't get away from what Gandalf said  
Because I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

I was with him at the rocky hill  
When the Crebain came to spy  
I stayed close as I could on Caradhras  
I stuck by in the dark of Moria  
And when we lost Gandalf I stayed by his side  
In the Golden Wood I helped him along  
As the Ring grew heavier and harder to bear  
When we left in the boats I was with him still  
I never strayed far from his side  
And I don't mean to, I don't mean to

I let him go off alone on the Western shore  
Where the Argonath stood ever watching  
But that soon proved a most horrid mistake  
And I'll never let him wander far again  
So I followed him out although I can't swim  
For I'd rather die than let him go  
Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee,  
And I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

The others were left so far behind  
And we had no defenders to secure us  
But I was given a charge that I'll keep  
If it takes my life I'll stay faithful  
The creature Gollum, filthy soul  
I gave no part of my trust  
But for some reason Frodo cared for him  
And because of that I'd tolerate  
But if he took a breath with the wrong inclination  
I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

I was with Frodo at the Black Gates  
And I spoke up to him about Gollum  
And how very unsafe he was  
But Frodo wouldn't listen so I had to obey  
But I kept an eye on that slinking wretch  
And his nasty, stinking habits  
That made me and Frodo both sick  
Through Faramir's camp I was with my dear friend  
I wouldn't let him be hurt again  
I don't mean to, I don't mean to

When Gollum's treachery at last was revealed  
I defended Mr. Frodo against the dreadful thing  
Into Mordor itself, past Shelob and Orcs  
I stayed by his side as well as I could  
When he was captured and taken to the tower  
I trailed him 'till I broke him free  
And when we were brought as slaves  
Into ranks of foul Orcs  
I stayed by his side when he hardly could stand  
And I wouldn't let them take him from me  
Because I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

Up the side of the Mountain of Fire we went  
And still I stayed by his side  
With concern not for fame but his life, not my own  
I urged him along his path  
I would have taken his burden and passed it to me  
If I possessed such great power and strength  
But though I don't think my heart has great courage  
My arms had grown tough from pulling many weeds  
I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you!  
So with him on my back I fought my way forward  
Through stumbles and fire and Gollum again  
But into the doors of doom he went  
And I followed, I will never desert him  
I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

When the fire spat and the air brimmed with heat  
I kept watch over him as best as I could  
But what was I to do against such power of evil?  
Please, Mr. Gandalf, don't blame me, I failed  
That Gollum came and bashed me with a rock  
For a time I knew nothing but dark  
But when I woke the damage had already been done  
Mr. Frodo'd been hurt and the Ring was gone  
If ever there was a time I felt weak  
It was holding his hand on the edge of that cliff  
With fire below and despair in his eyes  
Don't you let go!  
Because I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

I held him on his feet as we raced against time  
To get away from rivers of melted rock  
And I cradled my friend as we awaited the end  
There on that rock with danger around  
And I left him again when the Eagles came  
But not by my choice, for I was too weak to stand  
Back to Rivendell, where the whole thing began  
To a scene that seemed strangely familiar  
But for the fact that he woke without pain  
And without the weight of all evil 'round his neck  
And he laughed for the first time that I can remember  
Since the day we set out from our home far away  
I told him over and over I wouldn't leave him  
And I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

Now at the shores that the Elves depart from  
I stand with tears flowing unchecked from my eyes  
His book in my hands and his sad eyes still on me  
How can this happen after so long?  
I swore that I'd always be near to watch him  
But I can't follow now where he's going  
Gandalf's eyes tell me my oath is fulfilled  
But why then cannot my heart tell me the same?  
He's walking away, how can he do this to me?  
I swore not to leave him, now he's leaving me  
But I'll never leave his memory to fade  
"Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee"  
I don't mean to, I don't mean to.

**I DO NOT think that the Frodo/Sam relationship is a gay one, and please, if you do, keep it to yourself, ok? Thankses (Gollum style!)**


	5. Aragorn's Destiny

**Woo-hoo! Next chappy! I'm being quick this time!**

**Matrixelf- Of course, I was just talking to you, but still, I'm going to thank you publicly. Does it count as publicly if you've been the only one to look at this? Hmm. Anyway, thank you so much for praying for my family, especially my dad. I think he's supposed to be OK, but I don't know for sure.**

My blood is weak  
Though as strong as kings  
My line has failed  
And yet I remain.

_Onen i-Estel Edain  
__Ú-chebin estel anim  
_She believed in me  
Why can I not believe in myself?

I do not want that life  
I chose to leave it long ago  
I am who I am  
A Ranger of the North.

But is that truly myself  
Or is it a cover  
Over the man  
I do not want to see?

Most people hope  
To see a king in themselves  
All I want is to get away  
From the king I cannot escape.

I cannot hide from him  
Though I hide from the truth  
He is hovering in my thoughts  
And haunting my dreams.

They press me into their mold  
Gandalf, Elrond, and others  
Can they not see?  
This is who I want to be!

And still the king is hunting me  
Within the realm of my own thoughts  
Let me go, and free me from the pain  
Of knowing that my race is tainted!

I do not deserve to wear a crown  
Not since a day long before I was born  
I carry the burden of my ancestors  
From birth to the grave.

What do I know of kingship?  
I was raised as an Elf  
That is the life I know  
Not leadership of a country.

I am Strider of the North  
I am Estel of the Peredhel house  
I am not Aragorn son of Arathorn  
I have never been of Gondor!

Denial makes war with love and hope  
Perhaps I can set things to right  
It is my native homeland  
Though I have not lived there.

I have been running from it all my life  
Now there is but one thing to do  
For the hope and life of all men  
And for my love of Arwen.

Am I willing or resigned?  
There is no time for thought  
I must lead as I was born to do  
Though I never wanted such a thing.

But when battle is over  
What will I do next?  
Accept the crown willingly?  
Or evade and flee again?

As I lead this battle against the Gate  
The king is no longer hunting me  
Instead, he is merging with me  
Becoming me, though I always knew he was.

The fight has been won  
Our world is safe  
But one thing needs finishing  
And I know I have to do it.

I have the sword, I have the name  
But do I have the strength?  
As I accept the crown and sceptre  
I can feel the weakness swell in my bones.

The people have bowed to me, their king  
And the weakness bursts  
Like a wave on the shore  
The weakness is gone.

For so many years, I feared it  
Thinking I could evade it forever  
But like in all tales and legends  
I had to face it to defeat it.

I am still Strider of the North  
I am still Estel of the Peredhel house  
I am now Aragorn son of Arathorn  
True king of the land of Gondor.

Should I be joyful or serious?  
I have become my greatest fear  
And I am no longer frightened  
I believe that is cause for joy.

_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.  
__Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar  
__Tenn' Ambar-metta!  
_Yes, unto the ending of the world.

**The Elven in the 2nd stanza says, "I gove hope to the Dunedain, I leave none for myself." It was said by Aragorn's mother Gilraen (In the appendices of ROTK). The stuff in the last stanza is something like "I am come out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth, and in this place shall I and my heirs reside, unto the ending of the world," or something like that. I haven't memorized it. Yet.**


	6. Song of Frodo

**Another Frodo poem for this collection! Yeah, so this isone that kinda snuck up on me, one of those plot bunny things, and I couldn't help but write it down. The only LOTR character I can think that this would fit is Frodo, but then again it could be Faramir in feverdream or something. Anyways, I have given this to Frodo and this shall now from this day forward, henceforth, hereafter, whatever, be the Song of Frodo, Kalayna style.**

Night has come  
The darkness is blinding me  
Silence reigns  
The quiet is deafening  
Shadows shift  
The movement halts me  
Sleep evades  
When all I want is rest  
Dark plays tricks  
And makes it hard to see the truth  
But there's a light  
And hope is shining new  
Night has flown  
The light is blinding me  
Silence cracks  
The songs are deafening  
Shadows fail  
And dancing takes me  
Peace has come  
By Eru's mercy.

**So whatcha think? RR, please! Kalayna thinks reviews are positively yummy!**

**Navaer!**


	7. Éowyn

**Hello everyone! It's been forever since I've updated these poems. Here's the next installment, a poem for Éowyn. I actually have two for her, but unfortunately I couldn't get myself to delve too far into her actual journey or character- she's one of my favorite characters, but she's truly too complex to go really far. But I ramble. Enjoy! **

**_Éowyn_**

Gold of hair  
Pale of face  
Strong of arm

Fierce in love  
Wild in hate  
Steadfast in mind

Cold to death  
Hard to pain  
Immune to trial

Betrayed by life  
Wracked by treason  
Spurred by determination

White Lady of the Horse-people  
Shieldmaiden of the Rohirrim  
Éowyn, Lady of Rohan

**I'm not really happy with this, although it's satisfactory, so I wrote another one which I think will follow this. And then the Nazgûl will follow that.**

**matrixelf: Wow, you have been so great at reviewing this for me! I looove reviews! You gave me six... I love you forever. I can't reply to all that, I'd take up more space than the poem... so just thanks!**

**Laiquendi: Oh my gosh, yes, he did an incredible job singing it... I've memorized the whole song. I'm glad you liked the Sam poem. It took a lot to get the "I don't mean to" to fit with the rest, and it's sort of awkward in some places, but hey...**


	8. Éowyn again, and Orc

**Gah! I just realized that I posted the same poem twice! A pox upon me, for a knave. Wait! No Shakespeare, now. Anyway, here's the REAL second poem. Enjoy!**

**_É_****_owyn #2_**

Stern, yet fair of face was she  
As cold as the moon on a silver sea  
Eyes that were hard, a blue glint of star  
But burning with love that fate could not marr  
Lips pale and thin, delicate but strong  
Set with worry where there should have been song  
Pallid hands folded gently on a raiment of white  
But keen to grasp a sword and fight  
A willful heart, by fear not smothered  
Subdued not by pain, nor by death deterred  
A soul hardened by too much hurt  
But longing for recognition, for love, and for worth. 

_**Orc**_

Enemy of good  
Hissing filth intent on death  
Bloodthirst in cruel eyes


	9. Elrond's Wonderings

_**Elrond**_

The Evenstar shone in Arda  
A glitter of hope in the night  
A spark in the midst of Shadow

Such a light drew eyes  
That never would forget such a face  
Arwen's light spread to all Arda

Should I have seen what lay ahead?  
Daughter of my blood and son of my adoption  
Was it proclaimed before Eä began?

Legend went before them  
Should I have known to call him Beren  
before the name Estel touched my tongue?

Though mist clouded foresight  
Should I not have seen what was to come  
Before the cry "Tinúviel" was heard again?

The Evenstar shines in Arda  
Though I pass over the sea to a grey land  
Undómiel has forsaken life for a death of love.

Her light will fail in a time to come  
Why did I allow her to stay in such a place?  
But how could I separate the Evenstar from her Hope?

When the life of the Eldar left her  
The life of Elessar saved her  
And strength held despite the weakness of his race.

The tears of a father are on my face  
But the world still needs my beloved Evenstar  
And she still needs the love of Estel.

Her heart no longer rests with me  
Instead it is a willing captive of a king's hand  
And though it kills her, she will not leave him.

The Evenstar shines in Arda  
Though it dims with each passing year  
I will accept her fate of death and life.

**Soooooo... Whatcha think? This is one of my favorites... **

**PS- Be sure to check out my new vignette series. It's a series of vignettes about the "nameless" characters of the movies.**


End file.
